Juicy Confessions
by Amaranthos
Summary: What’s the first thing you see when you look at Tifa Lockhart? Is it her eyes, her legs or her chest? We asked Sephiroth and here’s what the hottie boy had to say.


**JUICY CONFESSIONS  
**_A Sephiroth confessions fic.  
_-Amaranthos-

What's the first thing you see when you look at Tifa Lockhart? Is it her eyes, her legs or her chest? We asked Sephiroth and here's what the hottie boy had to say.

* * *

"Ahh, here we are on the set of Final Fantasy 7 – Advent Children. Hmm…today I'm here to ask everybody's favourite villain, a question that will even get this bad boy blushing. Now we've all known Sephiroth for being the devoid, cold and bad-ass type who just doesn't care or notice anyone for that matter. I mean his portrayal as the bad-guy has always remain prevalent on set, but ever wondered if his bad-boy's queue remained present even offset?

If you're interested, then this is the place ought to be, getting exclusive access of Sephiroth backstage and in action.

So come on, let's get to it."

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Sephiroth?"

"I'm sorry, the set is not open to fans" a woman in a black uniform says. Her sparkling ranking badges flashing in the bright light of the AC set.

"Oh, I'm not a fan." Okay I'm lying, so sue me "I'm a visitor and look, I even have my backstage pass." I show her the pass in my hand.

"Very well." She allows me to pass.

As I push back the huge red curtain that separates the gathering room, from the set itself, I see a lot of the stars from the movie Advent Children. In one corner I see Yuffie and …who's this she's clinging to, Vincent Valentine? Now that's a sight for soar-eyes. Keep it up Yuffie.

But to my luck, even if I've spotted the stars, I haven't spotted the 'star' himself, and you know who I'm talking about. Perhaps before I get started with Sephiroth, maybe I can ask some of the stars what they would think about my question. Perhaps we should start with Cid, since he seems to looking around aimlessly. Poor guy must be waiting for his next close-up, whenever that is.

"Oi, Mr. Highwind!"

He turns to look at me and then the huge camera behind me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot kid."

"Ah-ha…" I pretend to laugh, not liking to be called kid. So I'm short, sue me.

"Um, Mr. Highwind can you please tell me what you know about Mr. Sephiroth," I asked him, pointing the microphone to his way.

"Well, what's there to say about the badass that you don't already know?" he pauses to think for a minute. "Well, Sephiroth is Sephiroth to start with. He's a general, he's bad, he's cold…he's mean so to speak"

I realized if I kept this up – you know giving him the impression it was okay to give us the basics, I'd get nowhere, and I'm talking nowhere.

I gave an uneasy laugh.

"Um, Mr. Highwind--- no need to cut you across like this but do you think if I asked a question you'd be able to honestly answer it to the best of what you know of Sephiroth?" I asked.

"Urh…well, I guess so."

"Alright, the question is, on set we know Sephiroth as the bad guy with the cold persona, and even offset there's not much that's been said about him. My question for you is literal. If you were Sephiroth and you saw celebrity sensation: Tifa Lockhart, walking up to you, what do you think you would see first, Tifa's eyes, smile, legs or chest?" I ask.

He laughs.

"He's laughing ladies and gentlemen, that has to mean something." I said

He laughs some more. "Um, Tifa…ah" he grins. "Gash! Tif has always been our girl, she's sweet and she's quite the eye-catcher and that's not to be rude or anything, but it's the truth; she is a very…eye-catching, attractive young woman and when she passes, its not like she goes largely unnoticed because she never does and to be honest I don't look at Tifa like that - as in body parts, but in Sephiroth's case, I dunno, I guess I'm gonna go with her…her chest. Yeh, I think he'd see that first" Cid said.

I laughed knowing I had a slight idea he'd say something like that.

"Thank you Mr. Highwind, and there you have it people, our first confession of what Sephiroth just 'might' say, come on, lets go get ourselves another victim." I run with my cameraman right behind me.

There in a corner speaking with Rufus Shin-Ra - who I happen to realize is extremely good-looking, is Reno – the red head who has a thing for slang.

"Mr. Reno" I shout out.

He turns and sighs. I can tell he's had enough fan-girls storm his room. But gah, doesn't he know we can't get enough of his red-head goodness?

He slowly turns to me.

"Yeh, what do you want yo?" I see the lethargic look he gives me.

Welllll excuse me for being considerate to even have you on our interview. Curse the fact this is all in my head and I can't come out and say these things even if the urge is somewhat trickling out of me.

I easily cover up my anger by softly smiling, "I'm going around asking people about Sephiroth and how much they know about him. But there's one question that I really want answered, so do think you can help me out?" I asked.

"Whatever yo" For some reason I'm not sure if I was denied or given the green-light to go.

"Urh right. From what you know about Sephiroth, what do you think he'd see if he saw Tifa Lockhart walking up to him: her eyes, smile, legs or chest?" I asked.

Reno laughs for a minute before holding his face and cynically laughing.

"Hey you guys come over and hear this sick question" Reno said.

I twitched at his uncanniness. Can I hit him?

Rufus along with his working colleagues like Elena and Rude come over to the interviewing location.

"What's this about?" Rude asks first.

"This chick is asking, if I were Sephiroth which one would I see first in Tifa, her eyes, her legs, her ass or breasts, and take into consideration he's male and has urges my peeps" he says.

I never mentioned anything about 'ass' but okay then. I blink that part away.

"Babes, if you're asking me, and I'm the guy who practically adores Tifa Lockhart" he takes this time to pull his jacket in a macho-gesture of his male sex.

"Then I'd have to say I see everything in that woman. But since we're talking about Sephiroth, then I guess he'd have to go with _that_ ass"

"I never asked if he saw that, but um, thank you. And what about you guys?"

Rufus Shin-Ra, who is so cute when stood next to, etched his face is contempt.

"I don't think Sephiroth would look at Ms. Lockhart in such a rotten way. I mean I agree he does have male urges and even if they were secret urges, I still don't see his character as one of attracting to body-parts just for male lust, so I guess there is no answer. It's not credible to believe he'd look at her body parts then again if he really had to choose, he'd probably see her face first. Yeah, her face." He said.

"And what about you Ms. Elena?"

"Well, I've only spoken to Tifa a few times and the few times we've spoken she seems awfully nice and very down to earth. I seriously thought she was one of those stuck-up bitchy stars but in reality, she's not so bad. And what you have to realize is that, though in the game and movie its all in a contract that Tifa and Sephiroth 'should' hate each other, in reality that term does not come to play, because in actuality they're really good friends and they do talk quite often and its so nice to see there's absolutely no hate or vehemence on this set and that's awesome, but back to your question…I guess if I were Sephiroth and I came across somebody as down to earth, real cool and very pretty like Tifa, then I would have to say he would probably see her for who she is and not for body parts, that does not sound like them at all."

"I see. So we have one for ass, 2 for no credibility and what about you Mr. Rude" I ask.

"Rude…just call me Rude" he says.

"Sorry, Rude…so what do you think?"

"Well I think I'd have to go with both answers really. I mean on one hand its believable to believe Sephiroth sees Tifa for who she really is, but I'm taking into consideration he's worked with her for years and there were the so called 'rumors' and 'sparks' on the set of the two, so if I were Sephiroth I'd have to be a man enough and say I'd look at those legs of hers. Because she is absolutely a killer with those long trimmed weapons." He says.

"Well thank you so much you guys for your comments. I appreciate a great deal. Now we're moving on and going in search of others" I wave the foursome still hunting down my number one target.

"Mr. Nomura" I shout seeing the awesome game designer walking by.

At first he's a bit confused at my shouting. I can tell he's not use to little girls running around with cameras and microphones in their hand, (not that Marlene isn't enough trouble on the set.)

He stops and we run to his side.

"**Tetsuya** Nomura it's a pleasure to meet you sir and by no chance want to keep you back from your busy schedule, so I guess I'll just get right down to the crunch. Um, please take into consideration that lots of Sephiroth fans are going to be watching this, so please urh, answer truthfully" I said. Imagine I'm telling the designer of the characters to be truthful. Goodness gracious me.

"Very well" he nods.

"Um, if you were Sephiroth, for some reason, and for some reason again, you saw Tifa Lockhart walking past you, which area do you think your eyes just by accident may fall upon, her eyes, her face, her legs or chest?"

"Well since I'm the designer of these characters and Sephiroth being the most predominant of all of them, and Tifa being one of the most intricate of ladies, then in the tendency of how I created them I would say Sephiroth is not the type to be attracted to the voluptuous character of Tifa. At least that's how I think of it from the script. But offset, I'm pretty sure every guy has taken a little peek here and there and who's to say Sephiroth hasn't either. He is a male and is entitled in nagging a little look, even if its not deliberate, it may happen accidentally. So I guess he can steal a peek if he wants to, but where to say so, is to be too specific and too vulgar for that matter." He said.

"Thank you very much sir" I said.

He nodded his head and was off again.

"Well guys, it seems we have interviewed everyone except the main guy himself, and really even I'm beginning to wonder where this bishouhen is. Well there's only one way to find out and that's by looking. So let's go look!"

As we keep roaming the set we see Yuffie again, except this time she's reciting her lines to Cloud Strife who happens to be bored out his mind looking at her.

"Mr. Strife, Ms. Kisaragi!" I shout out. For a moment I see relief and ease on Cloud's face but I can see a storm of anger brewing on Yuffie's face.

"WHAT?" Yuffie shouts.

I swallow. She may be small but she is scary.

"Um, do you think you can take a break and answer a question, both of you?" I ask.

Yuffie fumes. "Can't you see I'm busy lady?"

I suddenly know who can be paired with Reno. Ring, ring, it's Yuffie.

"I'm…I'm so sorry Ms. Kisaragi, but it's for the fans."

"Oh, it's for television. Hahhaha. Why didn't you say so," she flings the script out her hand and runs to us.

"So, what do you want to know about me? The hidden meaning behind my name, the real colour of my eyes or something a little more…personal," she whispers the last word.

I smile weakly. I was going to say none of the above, but that would sound awfully wrong of me. "Um, well, it's really n-not, about…you?" I tried. I really tried to make it sound…authentic. You know, authentic putdown.

"Say wha?"

"Heh heh, um, help?" I was suppose to say that in my head but it accidentally flew out my mouth instead. Oh darn.

"YOU BETTER CALL FOR S.O.S, 'coz when I'm done with you—" she was rudely interrupted by Cloud.

"Now now Yuffie, what did your therapists say about beating up people?" Cloud asked.

Yuffie sighed. "Fine finee. What do you want?"

"Um, to ask a question," I squeaked. As it was, fear was getting the better of me.

"What about?" asked Cloud.

"Well…" I hesitated for a moment knowing Cloud and Tifa did have sparks. At least that was one thing I did know about Cloud.

"Maybe this question, sir, isn't for you," I said politely.

"Oh come on. The least you can do is allow me the privilege to answer for saving your life from Yuf-ster here," he pat Yuffie on the shoulder.

"Very well." Can't say I didn't warn him…

"Well from the little you know about Sephiroth please answer this question. If you were Sephiroth, and you saw um…Tifa" I paused to see Cloud's expression, which was somewhat cool so to speak.

"Saw Tifa?" Yuffie was confused.

"No no, if you saw Tifa walking toward you, what area of interest do you think your eyes would fall upon, her eyes…face…legs…….chest?" I took my time with each of the words knowing Cloud might show signs of resignation and I wouldn't want to be omnislashed today. Nah-uh!

Cloud immediately stiffened. "What kind of question is that?" he asked.

I was about to answer when Yuffie began. "Shush Cloud, I'm trying to think" Yuffie as we know is very self-opinionated and flat, and it so happens I'm so glad she is because I might have just fainted if I had to speak with Cloud.

"Yuffie the question is absurd" Cloud growled, walking away in a buffed manner.

"Hmm, he must be feeling really bad because of this question. Almost hurt that you'd ask it. And in a way, some might see his point, but what the hell, it's just a question." Yuffie said.

I felt like shit. No offense for obscenities.

"Well since Tif is my 'bestest' friend, and Sephie-sama - my arch-enemy even in reality, then I would say…this is a toughie." She paused to bite her lip in thought for a minute, "Sephiroth looking at Tifa's eyes, face or chest is a bit absurd and I do agree with Cloud a lot, but I'm only saying this because his character on set is 'supposed' to be this way. A lot of people may not know what I know about this rebel known as Sephiroth. Now I think from the short life I've lived, anything is possible. Now believe me when I say that, because if you thought Sephiroth looking at Tifa's breasts is funny, then seeing a talking red dog ain't nothing. But back to your question. I think if I were Sephiroth I'd look at her breasts. Tough luck for who says whatever else, because Sephiroth and Tifa does talk a lot behind the scenes and I do remember him giving her a red rose for Valentines. I thought she got it from Cloud, but then she told me who it came from and she went into a complete blush-mode, so I think there is a possibility anything can happen. I've seen them both look at each other and I'm talking it real because heck, I'm Tifa's best-friend and who are you gonna listen to, Nomura or me?" she paused, "please don't tell him I said that."

"I won't. Well thank you Ms. Kisaragi, your comment was most appreciated" I thanked her.

"Oh and toots, next time you barge in when I'm in the middle of recital, I'll be force to boomerang you into the next universe, 'k?" she spoke.

I nodded innocently. "Yes madam"

"Good," and with that she left.

"Wow, intimidating isn't she? Well fans, it seems we've interviewed everyone except for the man himself. And I don't mean to disappoint anyone, but I guess this is it for our interview, I hope that you guys enj--

"LOOK!" the camera man shouts.

I turn around and see Sephiroth sitting down on a chair looking at his Masamune. At first I don't want to approach him especially when I know anything I say may become offensive and spell one way ticket to death. And observing the way he looks at his sword, as if he wants to test it out makes me hesitate even more. Disheartened a bit, my camera man pushes me on.

Finally coming in front on him, I can tell he sees my shoes and looks up at my face.

If I thought Tom Cruise was hot, then hah, I truly was kidding myself, because Sephiroth is beyond hot and no lie there. He has a face carved by angels. Such a hottie. Such pretty hair. So silver…

Again I feel my camera man nudge me. Yup, I've been day-dreaming a lot today, but hell what can I say, I love the guy.

"Hola," I said with a huge grin on my face.

He leans back into his chair and places the Masamune to his side. He watches me for a moment and allows a sickening tension to build between us.

"I don't speak Spanish," his devoid voice speaks.

"Oh, um, I'm really sorry about that. But you have my personal assurance I'm English. Um, not English as in British but English as in you know English," I could tell I was making myself look like a fool and on public television for that matter.

He lightly touched his brow and looked back at me, rather bored.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble Mr. Sephiroth, would you mind answering a question?" I asked.

"Depends" he said.

Ohh, he's good.

"Well, it's for some of your fans sir and I'm sure a lot of your millions of on-lookers would be absolutely disappointed if their favourite actor was to deny them a moment of his time?" I had a way of shooting sarcasm at people, and it was often used for guilt innuendos.

"One thing you'll learn to do when in my presence is to never use sarcasm against me. My ways of reciprocation are often…bitter, if you know what I mean," he said with a light smirk on his lips.

Knowing definitely what he meant I nodded. So I'll drop the sarcasm while I'm ahead and alive.

"Well Mr. Sephiroth I'm the hostess for one of your millions of fandom clubs and a teenager posted a question which really got our attention and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind answering the question" I commented.

"As I said it depends. So go ahead" he declared.

I nodded. "The question states: if Tifa Lockhart was to walk in on you, what would be the first body-part of interest you would look at? Would it be her eyes, face, legs or chest?" I asked.

"This is a joke right?" he tittered.

"Um, not last when I checked."

"Really, simpleton? Because I could have sworn it was." He hissed.

Great! I've been hissed at by the almighty Sephiroth. Just lovely.

"Mr. Sephiroth, I know the question is a bit offensive but um…everybody would still like to know, even if it's not our business."

"How cliché of this mankind…" he retorted.

For a moment he goes silent then he begins.

"First of all, I think that question is rather off. Rather wry really. And though I'd kill the normal person for just saying something with such full-blown audacity, makes me owe you the right to answer for you contesting my greatness" and Sephiroth is a vain man.

"Tifa Lockhart is an extraordinary young woman to start with. Usually by default everyone assumes that Ms. Lockhart and I hate each other even in reality. But what people don't understand is that, when I signed a contract to do the game and to do the movie, our hate for one another was only present during the filming process, but in reality, Ms. Lockhart and I are very good friends. In fact I do think Ms. Lockhart as a very strong character in the Final Fantasy 7 series. She's done a very good job of being a female martial artist, of being a very compassionate and optimistic young woman and I think if it's anything that I can admire from who she is, is her personality and the way she carries about herself. In fact, that's why we're friends."

"Do you think therefore, if for some reason, she forgave you in the FF7 series, she would be the best and most legitimate choice of a female for you? Or would it be someone as Ms. Gainsborough or Ms. Kisaragi?" I asked.

"Just please, don't mention that wild ninja girl and I being a potential couple. That's not even credible to imagine." He spoke.

"And about Ms. Gainsborough, in the game, I did kill her yes, but in reality it's still somewhat the same situation that arises, and that's, Ms. Gainsborough isn't the type of woman I would see myself with. I mean, she is a very strong female with all the major characteristics I could want in a woman, but I guess it's the fine detail that men are truly captured to, and more so myself. So Ms. Gainsborough would probably not be my choice of a woman. And well Ms. Lockhart, she's simply so determined and witty and her on-presence is so self-illuminating and iridescent. Sometimes her personality, interestingly enough, flickers and sometimes you see something different in her, like her anger, or her poignant sadness, or her strengths. You do see them and they do change every time you come across her. Now, do not misunderstand anything I just said, I never said she's insecure hence the reason her personality flickers, I said, she just changes at times and she has her reasons for it. But in relation to Ms. Lockhart being a potential candidate for even me…is still left debatable, and well…I'll leave the answer up to the fans to figure out. Ne?"

"I guess so. So Mr. Sephiroth, do you think that one of criterions that you like about Ms. Lockhart is her feminine sex-symbolism? I mean, Tifa is known as a hentai goddess in Japan, and she is quite a voluptuous young lady in very provocative clothing which usually dilutes her good qualities, but I'm asking, do you think her sex-symbolism is one of things that you like about her?" I ask.

"I agree Tifa's sexual presence has never gone unnoticed and I will be honest, it's certainly never gone unnoticed by me. But there remains a fine line amongst all of this and that's how you understand what's good from bad. As you will see in the game, Tifa's attire is absolutely…provocative and very insinuating. But her character is what you'll have to understand before you judge her as something low and dirty, because believe me, I'm not the type of person to be attracted to blatant sex-temptresses or a female who protects sex so shamefully. It's really degrading of the young woman and at my level of dignity and stature it doesn't seem possible to stoop at that level, but what I'm trying to say is Ms. Lockhart has a clean radiance even in insinuating clothing. Regardless what they say, and how much they talk, I work with the woman and I know her pretty well to say the least, she is an absolutely clean and proper young woman and to me that is a bonus in my book."

"Very well. So back to our main question if you're still open and up to it" I said.

"Well, though the statement can stir for trouble or be rebuffed, I think I'll answer it because I know everyone is just dying to know my answer so here it is—

"Sephiroth wanted at scene 78-A. I repeat, Sephiroth wanted at scene 78-A" a microphone system announces.

Sephiroth shrugs a bit.

"Do you have to go immediately?" I asked.

"No. They don't own me. It's the next way around" he says.

I'm not even gonna ask what goes on when we're not here.

"When I look at Tifa, and she approaches me from heaven knows where, wearing it depends on what really, I think I look at her eyes first. And I say her eyes because the eyes tell the kind of person she is, and when I see her eyes I can tell she's a very decent person and that really works for me."

"You mentioned it depends on what she's wearing. I have a strong feeling you're talking about her black outfit in AC, but what about the game. The tank top and skirt and barely covers anything?" I asked.

"What do you think? If you were in my situation what would you look at if someone like that came running straight towards you?" he asked.

I laughed.

"Well, don't get me wrong, I'm not a perverted person nor am I the type for self-degradation or being sleazy. But when it comes to someone dressed like that, and running toward me, my eyes are forced to somehow on-look at what's bouncing my way. And I'm not talking about her hair bouncing, it's everything else really. But to be more specific, Tifa has ran up to me many times to talk with me, and I will confess because I don't harbour shame like humans, that my eyes did trail to her ample breasts. I think too, she's caught me doing so, but she's never remarked on it. Perhaps blush, but I know she knows my eyes accidentally fell there, so no crime done," he admitted.

"Ah, Mr. Sephiroth thank you so much for your time, it's been a pleasure having you on air and well …thank you!" I really couldn't thank him enough.

He nodded.

I turned to my camera and spoke, "so there you have it everyone, the exclusive access of Sephiroth "fessing up that he eyeballs Tifa Lockhart's breasts." I said rather dryly.

"You know when you say it that way, it's given a whole new meaning." Sephiroth snorted.

"Um, I should be going. Well I'll see you next time everyone when I take you behind the scenes of what the stars really think, all for you gorgeous fans. Join me next time…peace out"

* * *

**-Owari.**

_Special thanks to Midori-tsuki._

* * *

AN: This fic was designed to be interpreted as a television show, but it does have a conscience part to it where the hostess is thinking alongside to make the fic interesting. Hope everyone enjoyed it. 


End file.
